


The Office

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Public Blow Jobs, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He covered his moan with a desperate cough, exaggerating with a couple more as he looked at Dickon with watering eyes. "I'm sorry, I..." He coughed again as Sansa hallowed her cheeks and gave a long suck. "I'm getting a cold so..fuck!" He waved towards the door. "Sorry, its best if, hmmph, if you...""No bother mate!" Dickon responded, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't want whatever you have!" He gave a quick wave before he closed the door behind him."Yeah you do," Jon growled, pushing back slightly to look down at her. Her eyes sparkled back up at him as she moved her head once more.For tumblr prompt: a Boss/Secretary au where Sansa gives Jon a blowjob under the desk. If possible from Jon's perspective.





	The Office

He hadn’t realised he had been clicking his pen repeatedly until Pyp reached over, snatched it from his hand and tossed it across the desk.

“Okay, the only thing more annoying than that is the fact you clearly didn’t listen to a word I said because you’re too busy giving heart eyes to your cute secretary.”

Jon had indeed been happily admiring the plum coloured dress Sansa was wearing, appreciating the way it hugged her curves and the cute little white flowers on it which was just so Sansa. But hearing Pyp mention her cuteness made him snap his eyes away and glare at his friend.

“By the way, Sam told me Dickon fancies her as well and might be planning on asking her out,” Pyp continued, scratching his nose as he looked to Jon for a reaction. When Jon merely pressed his lips together and glanced back at Sansa, Pyp sighed and clicked his fingers in front of Jon’s eyes. “So?”

“What?”

“Jesus Jonathan!” he muttered. “Ask. Her. Out!” He punctuated each word with a poke to Jon’s chest. Jon batted his hand away with another scowl.

Pyp laughed as he stood and headed out of the door. Jon watched him approach Sansa, leaning over the desk to say something to her that made her glance back at Jon with wide eyes. Pyp winked over Sansa’s shoulder at him while Jon frowned in confusion.

Sansa stood then, her heels clicking as she came into his office with her cheeks a soft pink. Jon stared at her, wondering what on earth Pyp had said to her to make her blush so vividly.

“Here is the printed copy of that report you requested,” she said, smiling brightly as she handed him the file, the blue of her nail polish catching his eyes and making him subconsciously glance up into her own sparkling blue eyes. He nodded, taking the file from her.

“Thanks Sansa,” he replied, clearing his throat awkwardly as he tried not to look down the open v of her dress when she leaned over.

She grinned in response, giving him a quick nod before she turned to leave. Jon sighed heavily, letting the papers slap against the surface of the desk as he pressed his hands to his face.

“Ow!”

His head shot up at Sansa’s cry and instantly he bounded from the room to where she was standing by the filing cabinet, squinting at her right pointer finger.

“What is it?” he asked. His hand started to move towards her shoulder, his intention to clasp it gently. But he stopped halfway and let his arm fall to his side as he thought of how she might feel uncomfortable with such familiar touching.

“Papercut,” she replied distractedly. She gave him a reassuring smile, her eyes staring into his as she popped her finger in her mouth.

A squeak escaped him before he could stop himself, his eyes dropping to her lips as she sucked gently on the tip of her finger with a small, almost appreciative hum. He shifted uncomfortably, mumbling something about needing to get an email sent so that he could quickly go back to his desk and hide his growing erection from her.

But then, Sansa released her finger with a soft pop and Jon spluttered as she suddenly turned her back to him and bent over to pick up the file she had dropped.

_Don’t look Snow. Don’t...._

He was weak, he admitted to himself as he stared at her ass, her dress highlighting the firm shape of it. Unconsciously, his lips parted with a desperate whine when she stood up again and he reckoned he must have looked like he had been hit over the head with a frying pan when she turned to face him again.

“Sorry to worry you,” she said brightly, giving a nervous giggle as she moved back towards her desk. Jon blinked several times, trying to dislodge the image of how she would look bent over his desk as he fucked her.

He darted back into his office, closing the door firmly behind him and releasing a frustrated breath. His crush on Sansa already involved a hell of a lot of dirty thoughts about her but so far, he had managed to keep it professional and not think of her in such ways when they were at work.

But the way she sucked her finger was …

He frowned suddenly. True, he had been distracted with thinking of what else might look good in her mouth but the noise she made…and the brief look he had given her eyes (when he had feared she had noticed him staring at her mouth and he had quickly remembered himself) she had them closed as though it had been …enjoyable…

Leaning forward, he looked through the window to glance at Sansa. To his surprise, she had swivelled her chair around to face the window and when he met her eyes, she raised her eyebrow.

“Um,” he stated dumbly as he opened the door and cast a nervous look at the door. “Have you got a moment Sansa?”

She grinned, the smile practically predatory as she stood up and sauntered up to him.

“Yes boss,” she purred. And if Jon hadn’t been sure before then, he was sure now what she was trying to do.

Trying to dislodge the idea of bossing Sansa about in bed from his mind, he closed the door and took a deep breath before turning to face her.

“Let me see your finger,” he said softly, gesturing for her hand. She giggled, clasping her hands behind her back and shaking her head. He narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t have a paper cut did you?”

She shook her head slowly, her teeth digging into her lip in a gesture that should be innocent if it wasn’t obvious she was trying to seduce him.

_As if she even needed to try_

“Pyp said you fancied me,” she replied, her grin widening as Jon huffed. “He said I should test the good old bend over theory. And well, I figured the finger sucking wouldn’t hurt either.”

“I’ll kill him,” he muttered, glowering through his window as though he could see Pyp through it. It was of course impossible, Pyp was on the other side of the office floor. Still, Jon liked to think he felt his annoyance through the walls.

“Well,” Sansa responded with a small sniff. “One day," she said, her fingers toying with his tie. "You might very well thank him for giving me that push.”

***

He had been joking when he suggested that now they were dating (albeit, keeping it secret from the office for the time being) it would be perfectly fine for her to pop into his office and give him a blow job whenever she wanted.

He had not been joking when he declared that he would happily give up his lunch hour to eat her out instead. It was something that Sansa had jokingly challenged him and on and he had proved as good as his word when he pushed her back on his desk and licked her into three shuddering climaxes. He had felt more than smug at the dazed expression on her face when he finally retreated, pulled her knickers back up and gave her ass a firm swat as she left.

She liked calling him boss when she was in a sexy mood and Jon never thought he would be one to enjoy such things but when she sauntered into the office with that cute smile and asked 'Hows it going boss?' he got instantly hard and started picturing all the things he was going to do to her when they got back to his place.

Today hadn't been any different with the way she leaned against the door of the room and grinned at him. Her words were exactly the same as always too. But this time, she didn't wink at him and wiggle her ass teasingly as she walked away. Instead, she closed the door and continued walking towards him until she was perched on his desk.

"Something bothering you sweetheart?" he asked, his hand laying on her thigh and rubbing his thumb in slow, teasing circles. To his surprise, she batted his hand away and, before he could question her, she pushed on his chest to send his chair back far enough in order to let herself drop under his desk.

"Sansa?" he asked, craning his neck to look at her in puzzlement. She smirked, crooking a finger towards him.

"I want to return the favour."

He had barely pushed the chair back into the space when her fingers deftly undoing his belt and tugging his trousers down. Her hands rested on his thighs an he closed his eyes against the heat of her touch. But the tingle that ran through him from her soft hands on his skin was nothing to the feel of her breath ghosting over him, his cock twitching in anticipation.

"Fuck!" he groaned as she kissed the head and withdrew again. She repeated the move again and then a third time before he growled softly, having enough of her teasing. So, she swirled her tongue across the slit instead, smirking to herself as he huffed again.

"Please Sansa!" he moaned. 

She slide her tongue along the length of him a couple of times before finally,  _finally,_ she parted her lips over the head of his cock. Jon cursed, his hands gripping the desk as his hips jerked in surprise of the move. She giggled around him, the vibration making him choke out another desperate curse. 

Just as she started to descend over his whole length, the door opened and Jon squeaked as Dickon stood in the door of his office. Sansa paused her movements as he cleared his throat and pushed a hand through his hair.

"Dickon," he greeted, wincing at how husky his voice was. "How can I help you?"

"Actually," Dickon replied, giving Jon a sheepish grin. "Its about Sansa."

"Sansa?" Jon repeated in confusion  before he remembered Pyp's words from a fortnight before.

_“By the way, Sam told me Dickon fancies her as well and might be planning on asking her out.”_

"Yeah, I know she's on her lunch just now but I was kinda wanting to ask her out...do you know ...is she seeing anyone?"

"Yes!" Jon snapped before he yelped as Sansa gave an appreciative hum around him. Dickon raised an eyebrow and Jon gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, banged my...hmph, my knee."

"Yeah we need better desks," Dickon agreed. He folded his arms and regarded Jon again. "So, uh, she said she was dating someone?"

Sansa began bobbing her head earnestly and Jon took a deep breath through his nose as he nodded frantically at Dickon.

"Yes, she is, urgh." He covered his moan with a desperate cough, exaggerating with a couple more as he looked at Dickon with watering eyes. "I'm sorry, I..." He coughed again as Sansa hallowed her cheeks and gave a long suck. "I'm getting a cold so..fuck!" He waved towards the door. "Sorry, its best if, hmmph, if you..."

"No bother mate!" Dickon responded, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't want whatever you have!" He gave a quick wave before he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah you do," Jon growled, pushing back slightly to look down at her. Her eyes sparkled back up at him as she moved her head once more. Jon moaned, tilting his head back before the image of his cock disappearing inside her mouth alone made him cum. "Fuck Sansa. You filthy girl."

She moaned at his words, her eyes closing in appreciation. Jon growled, the last of his restraint gone as he reached down and gripped her hair and guide her head in faster movements. Gods, the noises she was making...he was never going to last if she continued slurping around him as though enjoying her favourite lolly. His fingers tightened in her hair as he gently rocked his hips, testing her boundaries.

Her rhythm faltered slightly but her whine was what made him look down to check she was okay. Her eyes were closed as she worked her lips over him, her tongue slowly sliding over what she could take in her mouth. But her hand had dropped from his thigh and was underneath her dress, the movement of her wrist making it clear what she was doing.

"Oh shit," he whimpered, all restraint gone at the sight of her touching herself while sucking his cock as he bucked hard, fucking her mouth desperately as he struggled to keep his eyes open to watch her movements. Her eyes opened, a long moan climbing from the back of her throat and shooting straight down his cock. "You like sucking my cock sweetheart?"

She made a noise of agreement around him, making Jon hiss. He continued to stare at the way her wrist circled, the movements becoming faster. He swiped his tongue across his dry lips.

"Yeah, I, urgh, I can tell," he growled. "I bet, mmm, I bet you're soaking. Are you?"

"Hmm, mmm," she moaned around him again, her eyes clenching shut again, her whimpers becoming more frequent and needy as she swallowed around him. Jon reached down to tangle his other hand in her hair as his stomach twitched in warning.

"I'm gonna cum Sansa," he panted, his hips bucking in shallow thrusts as his balls started to tighten. "Shit, shit, oh  _fuck_!"

He gave a last, desperate thrust before he tensed, his release flooding her mouth. Sansa swallowed a couple of times around him before he hissed and gently tugged her away from him. 

"Holy shit," he muttered, reaching over for the tissues. He pushed the chair back to allow her to crawl out from under the desk and he scowled at the satisfied smirk on her face as he wiped himself. Tossing the used tissues in the bin, he gently cupped her chin, fixing her with his best stern look. "Are you being cheeky with me Miss Stark?"

Her pupils dilated instantly, her thighs rubbing together as she nodded slowly, ducking her head in mock shame. He hummed softly in response, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well," he commented brightly, his thumb stroking her chin softly as he grinned at her. "I think I should teach you some manners tonight."

She licked her lips slowly before she gave an eager nod. "You're the boss."

 


End file.
